Zim's Quest for Power: Part One: Seduction
by Mr. NSFL
Summary: This is the beginning of a legend, the story of a low ranking Invader, who was able to overcome the obstacles his home planet threw at him through cunning and deception, and rose up to became...a god. This is Zim's story. ZAGR, DATR, Language, OOC, AU
1. Trailer

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy the trailer for my newest project, Wooing Invader Zim Style, now renamed Zim's Quest for Power: Part One: Seduction, that's right! It will be a multi part series! So enjoy this teaser! Also to fans of Naruto the Overlord, I am putting it on hiatus until further notice

--

**One Irken**

"...My name is Zim"

**One Goal**

"...My "Almighty Tallest" made the foolish mistake to underestimate me"

**Domination**

"So they sent me to a planet they thought was unknown, expecting me to die, though this planet was not unknown, oh no, it was a heavily researched planet, Earth, and this Earth will fall under my wrath!"

Zim lands on the soft dirt of Earth and as he stared out his eyes gazed upon the most beautiful thing he had ever gazed upon, it was girl, her face twisted into what seemed like a eternal scowl forever frozen on her face, her long hair that somehow naturally spiked into the shape of jaws fixed ever so perfectly, her eyes never leaving the small screen of the game held so firmly in her hands.

"_W-what is that magnificent being? And can I haver her?.....Yes! I will make her mine!!_" he thought before rolling behind a dumpster when her head turned in his direction

**...and Love**

**Zim's Quest for Power: Part One: Seduction**

**Coming Soon**


	2. My Plan

Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy my newest project, I give all my respects to Jhonen Vasquez for making the original series.

--

Zim's Quest for Power: Part One: Seduction

Chapter One: "My plan"

"Zim" talk

'_Zim_' thinking/narration

"**Zim**" computer talking

--

"It's a planet, so secret that we dare not speak of it" the Tallest Purple said to a much smaller Irken named Zim

"What's the secret?" Zim asked

"Oh we dare not speak of it" Red replied

"Ah I see! I Zim shall do this mission for you my Tallest" he said as he saluted, causing the two Tallest to turn around and chuckle

"Yes, well invaders! Line up to get your SIR unit!" Red announced as the invaders lined up, including Zim

Several minutes later it was finally Zim's turn

"Finally! A robot slave to call my own!" Zim squealed

"Um, right, well we've made a "advanced" unit for your mission Zim, uh one second" Red said as he went over to a empty SIR unit and a trash can, Purple shielding him so his actions were not witnessed by Zim, Red grabbed several things from the trash can including a paper clip and a pink marble and dumped them into the SIR unit before handing the bot to Purple

"Whoooooo!" Purple said, trying to mimic a drill, or something, before throwing the bot onto the cold ground with a thud, the bot laid there for several seconds, Zim staring at it before it's eyes glowed red and narrowed, the bot jumped up and saluted Zim "Sir! Here to serve you! I am GIR!" the bot yelled in a stern voice

"...GIR? What does the G stand for?" Zim asked perplexed

"...I don't know" GIR responded as his eyes turned big and blue, his voice now resembling that of a child's. He began smacking his head with his fists while going "Whee hee hee!"

"Umm....is it supposed to be so...stupid?" Zim asked, turning to the Tallest

"Oh it's not stupid, it's advanced" Purple said, putting emphasis on "advanced" as Zim watched GIR roll around on the ground

Ten minutes later

Zim got into his ship along with GIR and flew off the landing deck and into open space, towards his destination

Back on Irk

The two Tallest looked out at Zim as he flew away

"Ah, he's finally gone!" Purple said as he grabbed a handful of curly fries from a plate next to him and ate them

"It feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders" Red said in a relaxed voice as he too grabbed some curly fries, enjoying the view of his greatest nuisance leaving the planet forever

"Now, let's enjoy some snacks as celerbration!" Purple exclaimed as he gobbled down more fries

Back to Zim

"_If you haven't figured it out by now, my name is Zim_" Zim narrated

"I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom doom doom doom!" GIR started singing

"_My so called "Almighty Tallest" made the terrible mistake to underestimate me, I know all about their plan for me, they beleive that I'm like a bug who will roll over and die. Well they're wrong. This is just another step in my plan of complete dominance of Irk, the easiest step was getting the Tallest to banish me to Foodcourtia, there I studied martial arts for the three years I was there, while also increasing my agility to near super-Irken levels. Then I decided to start the next step of my plan, I needed to get those morons to "banish" me again, but this time, I will prove my might by taking over the so believed "unknown" planet. However, it's not unknown at all, at least not to the Foodcourtia database, the planet is called Earth, and this planet will fall under my wrath!_" Zim finished narrating, GIR still singing as they flew through space

ONE MONTH LATER

Zim's bloodshot right eye twitched in annoyance, GIR had been singing the same song over and over and over for the past month!!

"GIR. Please stop it" Zim growled, only to see GIR raise his hand to silence him

"Doom-da-doom-doom-de-doom-doom! Doomey-doomey-doomey-DOOM doom-de-doom doom-doom-de-doom doom-doom-doom THE END! Ooh! What's that?" Gir asked the now calmer Zim as he pointed to a blue and green planet

"Earth, we're here GIR, finally!" Zim yelled as he flew downwards towards the planet, entering it's atmosphere at light speed and then onto it's soft ground in a empty house lot at a slow speed as not to draw attention, Zim jumped out of the cruiser, GIR falling out head first

"Alright, now that we're here, let's survey the environment, GIR, did you see anything on our way down?" Zim asked the small bot as it got up

"I saw a squirrel" GIR responded as Zim looked confused "He was going like this" GIR continued as he mimicked a squirrel cleaning itself

"Bah! Useless droid!" Zim growled as he pulled out a pair of purple binoculars with the trademark Irken symbol on the side and a pair of black headphones, he looked at a small group of people talking and the binoculars scanned them

"**Subject: ****Homo sapien, also known as human. Contents, 60 percent meat, 38 percent water, 2 percent fat**" a robotic voice chimed into Zim's headset

"Hmm, humans? Interesting" Zim said as his binocular enhanced eyes traveled to the left, stopping at a lone human, Zim gasped in amazement as he gazed upon the most beautiful thing he had ever gazed upon, it was a girl, her face twisted into what seemed like a eternal scowl forever frozen on her face, her long hair that somehow naturally spiked into the shape of jaws fixed ever so perfectly, her eyes never leaving the small screen of the game held so firmly in her hands.

"W-what is that magnificent being? Not one creature I've seen rivals her beauty' Zim thought as he couldn't stop staring at the girl, he stepped to the left to try and follow her but accidentaly stepped on a can, forcing him to roll behind a dumpster when she cocked her head towards his location

"Hmm" Gaz grunted as she continued on her way, eyes going back to her Game Slave

Zim peeked his head out, seeing Gaz go around the corner "She will be mine, oh yes, she will" Zim said with a sly smile plastered on his face

--

OKay that was the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed!

Next chapter "Mike" meets Gaz

See you soon and R&R!


	3. Notice

Dear fans,

Please accept my sincerest apologies for the delay of my stories, I know you are all awaiting an update from Naruto the Overlord, well, my computer crashed recently and I lost all of my fanfictions, so, it will be a very long time until I can update, I'll be working as hard as I can to update, so stay tuned for updates. And once again, I thank you for being patient

-NaruSaku For Life


End file.
